siempre estare contigo
by apoloni18
Summary: ...sakura se dara cuenta lo que siente poco a poco por cierto rubio....pero apareceran algunos problemas...NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes de naruto...y..eso...no me pertenecen...y ya saben todo el rollo...**

**SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO**

………capitulo I.-

- estas bien sakura-chan.?-le tendio la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

- si, estoy bien.-toma la mano del rubio.- me tropeze con una pekeña piedra

la pelirrosa se intenta poner de pie, pero pierde el equilibrio entonces es acogido por los brazos del chico, y le hace sentar en el pasto mientras observa que tiene una herida en

su pierna…

- eso no es estar bien.-bufó el rubio

- no te preocupes naruto, yo estoy bien.-decia esto con una pekeña mueca de dolor

- estas muy agotada y ya no te queda chakra para que te cures a ti misma.- decia algo preocupado mientras empezaba a buscar en sus cosas algun vendaje

- naruto….-solto un suspiro

habian tenido una mision en el pais de las olas, y habian luchado contra jounins, por lo que ambos estaban muy cansados, sai no pudo acompañarlos pues estaba en una mision secreta con los ANBU y kakashi tambien estaba ocupado pues tsunade le envio a investigar extraños sucesos.

….el biju, encontro una pomada y un vendaje en su mochi…

- naruto dejalo asi, ya estamos cerca de la villa.- su sonrojo empezaba a ser evidente pues naruto le estaba agarrando del pie y empezaba a frotarle con la pomada

- espera sakura-chan se puede infectar, y no quiero que eso pase.- y dicho esto el rubio empezo a vendar la herida

-arigato…naruto….-mientras la pelirrosa bajaba su mirada para ocultar su sonrisa

era extraño, pero últimamente sakura se ponia muy nerviosa, cuando estaba cerca del rubio, y empezaba a sentirse como incomoda, pero porke se decia asi misma, no se habia dado cuenta pero algo hacia que ella no dejaba de observarlo, siempre que andaban juntos sin que el se diese cuenta, la pelirrosa pensaba que solo era su imaginación pues se negaba a creer que algo mas sentia por el rubio.

- bueno ya esta!!.- decia el rubio.- ojala podamos llegar antes de que cierre el puesto de ramen.-

- naruto…tu no cambias.-decia sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, el muchacho se frotaba la cabeza con la mano.-ojala nunca me separe de ti.-dijo en un susurro que no pudo escuchar el biju

ya era de noche pero ya se encontraban el la villa, naruto al pasar la entrada de la villa fue corriendo directamente al puesto de ramen, para su suerte estaba abierto, regreso corriendo hacia donde estaba sakura.

- ey sakura-chan !!!.- grito el rubio

- que es lo que quieres

- vamos!! que te voy invitar ramen.- mirando con preocupación la cara de la pelirrosa por un posible no

- bueno, que se le va hacer.- y con esto ambos caminaron hacia el puesto

y asi pasaron toda la noche, sakura se sentia a gusto al estar acompañado por el rubio….sabia que sentia algo por él, pero no lo queria admitir solo podia pensar que el rubio nunca se alejara de ella, sabiendo que naruto parecia ya no mostrar ningun indicio de sentir algo mas que amistad por ella….estaba bien asi...siempre que nunca se alejase...


	2. Chapter 2

aki les traigo la continucacion, disculpen la demora...

capitulo 2.-

…….amanecio en la pequeña villa de la hoja, el sol empezaba asomar y pequeños rayos de luz interrumpian el sueño de uno de sus habitantes, el jinchuiriki dio un gran bostezo y con pereza se levanto de su cama, camino hacia su pequeña mesa y observó la foto del equipo 7 que alli se encontraba….

- sakura-chan cumplire mi promesa.-dijo esto mientras daba un suspiro

cuando naruto se fue entrenar con tjiraiya, penso mucho sobre sakura ….habia llegado a la conclusión que jamas se fijaria en él…pues ella estaba enamorada de sasuke, por eso se habia resignado ante la posibilidad de que la pelirrosa estuviera con él, y dejo de lado acercarse mucho a sakura especialmente ya no intentaba demostrar un interes mayor por ella puesto que pensaba que eso seria muy molesto para su compañera ……

el joven rubio ya estaba listo para salir de su casa, aunque todavía era muy temprano….. hoy tenia dia libre, eso de no hacer nada por este dia le causaba aburrimiento bueno a lo mejor iria a comer a ichiraku ramen, ya que no encontro nada en su nevera….

- este dia va ser muy aburrido .-dijo esto mientras miraba el suelo al caminar

estaba tan distraido con la cabeza gacha que sintio que golpeo a alguien…esta persona a la ves perdio el equilibrio y disponia a caerse pero naruto la sostuvo de la muñeca…

-gomen…gomen….-dijo el rubio muy apenado

- no fue mi culpa.-dijo esto la chica mientras hacia una reverencia de perdon

el poseedor del biju levanto la cabeza para ver quien era

-hinata-chan?.-dijo esto muy sorprendido

-naruto-kun??.- musitó mientras se ponia roja

…………………………………………………………………….

……alli estaba sakura, se habia estado preparando para salir de su casa, la pelirrosa estaba muy alegre pues podria descansar y divertirse este dia, y que mejor que hacerlo junto a su compañero de equipo el despistado rubio

- seguro naruto a esta hora debe estar en ichiraku.-sonrio para si misma

salio de su casa despidiendose de sus padres y se dirigio con pasos muy tranquilos hacia el puesto de comida, el dia estaba soleado, y todo estaba tranquilo por las calles de konoha, sakura se empezaba a poner nerviosa ya que no era comun en ella ir a ese puesto, era mas que obvio que era por naruto, no sabia porque tenia tantas ganas de ir a verlo…desde cuando se habia vuelto el rubio en un problema…..

-es verdad…naruto…ya no intenta llamar mi atención como lo hacia antes.- se susurro a mi misma

esos pensamientos la perturbaban hace varios dias….naruto ya no parecia llamar a como de lugar la atención de ella….y sakura se quedaba con las ganas de que el rubio se fijara en ella…..aunque claro, la inmadures del jinchuiriku hacia que él no se diera cuenta de nada.

-ya puedo ver el puesto.-se puso alegre

…….la pelirrosa ya estaba dirigiendose pero la imagen que vio la dejó sorprendida

-pe…pero es naruto.-susurro

ahí se encontraba naruto y hinata quienes se reian amenamente mientras pedian algo de ramen para comer, la pelirrosa sabia que hinata estaba enamorada de naruto, pero que casi siempre era muy timida para hablarle, acaso esos dos tenian algo…..por alguna razon se empezo a sentir incomoda y fastidiada…..ver a hinata…con naruto…la hizo enfadar y no sabia porke se sentia asi…si al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos…..

-naruto….tu….. …..-se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba sus puños.-mejor los dejo solos, no quiero molestarlos.-

el rubio se percato que eran observados solo pudo ver una sombra que se desvanecia en una esquina, por alguna razon le parecia familiar….

-uhm….debe ser cosas mias.-mientras miraba confundido

- pasa algo naruto-kun.-

-no, no es nada.- dijo con su tipica sonrisa, mientras ya le traian a la mesa el ramen, hinata pudo observar como brillaban los ojos del jinchuiriku….

-….

-a comer!!!!!.-

hinata solo sonreia timidamente mientras observava como era devorado el plato

………………………………………

ya era tarde y el rubio paseaba por las calles intentando buscar en algo que pudiese distraerse, por alguna razon se fue al puente donde se reunia el grupo, tal ves era porque ahí se sentia mas relajado y podia estar en paz…

-sakura-chan?.-se sorprendio al verla ahí apoyada sobre en varandal

-naruto……-susurro para si misma

-pasa algo? te noto medio rara.-dijo el rubio mientras le hacia compañia

-no, no es nada naruto .-bajo la mirada

-uhm…..no te creo.-dijo esto mientras tambien se apoyaba sobre el varandal a lado de la pelirrosa

la pelirrosa ya no podia contenerse mas...tenia que confesar sus sentimientos...habia estado pensando todo el dia, de porque los celos cuando vio al rubio con hinata...ya no podia aguantar mas las ganas de decircelo y evitar que alguien mas se le adelantase...no queria perderlo...ya no lo queria como amigo sino como algo mas...

-naruto...tengo que decirte algo.-ahora la pelirrosa se acercaba mas su rostro al del rubio

-qu...que...quieres decirme??.-se puso algo nervioso por tal acercamiento de la pelirrosa pero aun asi no se alejo...

continuara


End file.
